$\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $24$ $26$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{10}{26}$